


The Lonely Island of the Soul

by aegistheia



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegistheia/pseuds/aegistheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba needs advice.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"Romance requires passion!" Aiba insists, then droops. "Except when it doesn't work."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Island of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Lonely Island of the Soul  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Genre:** General  
>  **Word Count:** 101  
>  **Warnings:** Real person fiction. The Lonely Island. A title way too long for a drabble.  
>  **Also Archived On:** [Livejournal](http://aegiscrypt.livejournal.com/3243.html); [Dreamwidth](http://aegiscrypt.dreamwidth.org/3229.html).  
>  **Summary:** Aiba needs advice.  
>  **A.N.:** I'm still writing! I just... haven't finished anything worth sharing. LOL. Have a too-long drabble as a parting gift for 2011. (I TRIED FINDING THAT ONE WORD TO CUT OUT, OKAY.)

"Romance requires passion!" Aiba insists, then droops. "Except when it doesn't work."  
  
"What about taking things slow?" Jun suggests. "Enjoying the moment—"  
  
"Passion!"  
  
"Go with whatever floats her boat," Nino shrugs.  
  
"Boat," say Ohno, dreamily.  
  
"I'M ON A BOAT," says Sho.  
  
Aiba frowns. "That won't help me woo Becky."  
  
"Maybe." Nino grabs a handful of snacks, stands. "Time to take Sho-chan home. Let's go find your pyjamas, Sho."  
  
"AND MY FLIPPIE-FLOPPIES," Sho agrees.  
  
"Next time," Jun advises, "when you want advice for romance, try us sober."  
  
"Now that definitely won't help me woo Becky," Aiba says, and ducks Jun's punch.  
  
  
  
  
  
- _fin_ -


End file.
